Back from the dead
by Fear the unicorn
Summary: Some dead characters come back from the dead and cause drama. Spoilers about the HG are included
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own the HG in amy way

Note: dead people come back from HG  
Katniss never told peeta about the fake love

Finnick walked into Annie's house and saw her and gale making out."ANNIE what are you doing!" Finnick yelled. "Um I thought you were dead"Annie said. "Well I'm here now." Finnick told her. "Uh sorry to say this but I'm married to Gale now and we have a son,Cinna jr". "Wait a son! Why is his name Cinna jr and not Finnick jr!" Finnick exclaimed. "Katniss picked the name."Gale said. "Why Katniss ?"Finnick asked. "I don't know we just felt she should name the baby."Annie told Finnick. Just then Katniss and Peeta walked in."Hey Cinna jr is an awesome name!" Katniss said,"Calm down sweetums."Peeta told Katniss. "For the last time,I am not your sweetums or cutie pie."Katniss screamed at him. "But in the games you said you loved me!"Peeta cried. "Oh grow up that was all fake so I would win,oh and BTW that day I saved you I was about to kill you."Katniss said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Peeta screamed. "No,Peeta pie I love you now."Katniss told him. "Oh my god can we move this along" Finnick mumbled. "Look Finnick its never going to happen so can you just leave Gale and I alone" Annie asked Finnick. "Fine then I'll just hang with Katniss cuz she I'd like way hotter than you."Finnick told Annie. "AHHHHHHHH!"Annie screamed as she and Katniss started fighting. "Cat fight" Peeta said as he mimicked a cat clawing the air. " Um,Peeta are you gay?" Gale asked. "No why would you ask that?"Perta asked. Before Gale could answer Prim walked in. "Katniss!"Prim cried with joy. "Hang on a minute!"Katniss called as she was pulling Annie off of her. Then Prim looked around the room and saw Finnick. "Who's that?"Prim asked Katniss. "That's Finnick." Katniss replied. "He's hot,does he have good abs!"Prim asked. "The best, you know he's single. "Katniss said as she introduced her to Finnick. "Hey want to go on a date?"Finnick asked. "You know it."Prim said as she and Finnick walked out of the house. "Finally he's gone."Annie said. "Does anybody hear Single ladies?"Gale asked just as Haymitch walked in singing"If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it ," "Hey guys anyone got some wine!"Haymitch asked. "Haymitch!"Katniss called. So they all chatted and then the mail man gave a letter to Katniss. It said "Dear friends,I am pleased to say you are all invited to my wedding with Finnick.  
"Wow only 2 hours and they are already engaged."Peeta said "I'm happy he moved on"  
Annie said . At the wedding,"Hi my HoneyBooBoo."Finnick said to Prim. "Wait your calling me fat! That's it this wedding is over!"Prim shouted. "If you liked it then you should've put a ring on"Haymitch sang. "Ok I will."Finnick said. "Wait you two are gay?"Peeta asked. "Yeah I've been gay my whole life,during the games me and Cinna had a good thing going you know until he died." Haymitch said. "I didn't realize it till now but I truly am gay. "Finnick said. Just then Johanna walked in "wait so who's still together?" She asked, "well me and Peeta are,"Katniss said. "And me and Annie are still together"gale said. "And Finnick and Haymitch just got together"Prim said.  
"Wow our lives are complicated."Katniss said.


	2. Finnick and Haymitch

Disclaimer:I own nothing about tech HG

After 7 years of happy marriage Finnick and Haymitch had triplets. They were Mitch,Mags,and Finn. One day Johanna asked how 2 guys could have kids,"Anything's possible in the Capital."Finnick responded. "Wait who was you know," Johanna asked. "Me."Finnick said. "Mitch looks a lot like you Haymitch" Johanna said. "I know I named him,Finnick named the other two"Haymitch replied. "Oh,this is weird." Johanna said. "So how are you and Bogs doing?"Haymitch asked(drunk as usual) "Oh we broke up,pushing his wheelchair around really became a pain."Johanna answered. "Daddy number one can we play the hunger games wii?"Mags asked. "Of course you guys can."Finnick said. The triplets are 7 years old. "Yay,I call being Peeta !"Finn yelled. "I call Glimmer!"Mags yelled. "I'll be Cato!"Mitch yelled. "Oh,so cute."Finnick said. "Yeah nothing like killing people on Wii."Johanna said sarcastically. "You can play too. "Mitch said. "Yeah you can be Clove!"Finn yelled "YAY!"Johanna yelled as she grabbed a wii mote. "Oh,4 kids."Haymitch said. "Um Hay,I am pregnant again."Finnick whispered "What the...  
To be continued


	3. Finnick and Haymitch part 2

Disclaimer:*Sigh* I wish I owned the HG but I don't

"WHAT!" Haymitch screamed. "Yeah I'm pregnant again."Finnick answered "Man I need some more alcohol."Haymitch said "Wait there's going to be another kid?"Mags asked "Sweetie, yes" Finnick said "So I won't get all the attention?"Mags asked "TOTALLY everyone knows the older kids become the forgotten kids once a new baby comes DUH."Johanna said as she ran up. "Aunt JoJo what do you mean!"The triplets cried "Wait who said you can call me aunt JoJo?!"Johanna said angrily. "Oh come on you are their godmother and JoJo is like totally easier to say"Haymitch said drunkly "Could you be more gay?"Johanna mumbled "Hey guys I found out the gender of the baby it's a...  
To be continued

Wait gotcha there,back to the story,  
"It's a girl!" Finnick said "oohhh what's her name?"Mitch asked "you guys choose."Finnick said "Prim!Bob!Maxine!Doodoo!Poopy!Kat!Patricia!Sparkle s!"all the triplets blurted out names but then Finn said the perfect name,"Hannah!" "OMG that's perfect!"Finnick said. "Finn you are now the best child"Finnick said "Hey!"Mitch and Mags yelled "Wait you can't rip off my name!"Johanna said. "Fine, your name can be JoJo forever!"Haymitch yelled. then Johanna said,"What the

To be continued


End file.
